The present invention relates to large rectangular baler crop gathering arrangements, and, more particularly relates to a baling chamber stuffer device.
In an attempt to achieve uniform density bales, it is known to provide large rectangular balers with a pre-compression chamber which accumulates a charge of crop to be baled. In response to the charge reaching a predetermined density, the stuffer device is actuated to move the charge into the baling chamber ahead of the plunger for packing the material to make a bale.
Heretofore, the mechanisms used to deliver the charge of pre-compressed crop to the baling chamber have been relatively complicated and expensive.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved stuffer arrangement for delivering a pre-compressed charge of crop to the baling chamber.
An object of the invention is to provide a low cost stuffer mechanism for moving a preformed charge of crop material from an accumulation duct, forming a pre-compression chamber, to a bale chamber.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stuffer mechanism, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, which efficiently and quickly moves crop material from the accumulation duct.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stuffer mechanism which engages the preformed charge of crop material in the pre-compression chamber in such a way as to minimize leaf loss and maintain the shape of the charge of crop while moving it a substantial distance.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a stuffer mechanism which is hydraulically powered and utilizes electronic controls for sequencing and timing an injector cylinder for moving stuffer teeth, substantially radially relative to a stuffer frame pivot, and a lifting cylinder for sweeping the stuffer teeth through the compression chamber for lifting the preformed charge of crop material into the baling chamber.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.